


【柱扉】【隐柱斑】旋涡

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	【柱扉】【隐柱斑】旋涡

“除非你现在就杀死你的弟弟，或者自尽。”

宇智波斑以战败者的姿态躺着，下颌微微上扬，提出的条件和口气一如既往地强硬。

这是胁迫，也是试探。

这种程度的决断都做不到，你拿什么保证你有那个魄力，去实现你嘴里那个虚幻的和平呢。斑深深地看着千手柱间。眼睛轻轻从他身边的千手扉间身上一扫而过。

他明白自己在赌，他不喜欢，因为赌总是有输的可能。而第一次赌的时候他就输掉了泉奈的命。宇智波这个姓氏从来不受到上天的眷顾。只是这一次，他也没有选择了。

柱间，你说过我是你的天启。那现在让我看看，你的觉悟吧。

千手柱间闭上了眼睛。他在思考。又好像在犹豫。

他身边的千手扉间的血液刹那间凝固至冰点。他握着刀的手一瞬间绷紧，又慢慢放松下来。

终于，这一天还是来了啊，扉间心中叹了口气。

千手和宇智波，隔着姓氏，家族，用时间和命堆砌起来的利益纠葛，血海深仇。千手扉间的亲弟弟死在宇智波的手上，他手刃宇智波泉奈为他弟弟祭奠。他们彼此手中早就沾上了洗不掉的血和恨。他以为这是无解的因果报应，只有你死我活的下场。然而宇智波斑，对兄长的影响，却早已超出了兄弟家族的血缘羁绊。

这一点他早就明白，就如同他明白现在他兄长的沉默。沉默中风卷起细沙，带起一阵阵旋涡。

“除非你现在就杀死你的弟弟，或者自尽。”——原本一个根本就不值得思考的荒谬的要求。

千手氏族距离称霸忍界只差微微一点的距离。只差自己手中的利刃滑向斑的喉咙那点距离。只要一刀，宇智波族长战败身亡，宇智波一族衰败只在顷刻之间。常年的霸主之战落下帷幕，忍界纷争的熄灭迎来曙光。只要这一刀的距离。

却是永远跨不过去的鸿沟。

还是，输了啊。

扉间缓缓放下手中的刀，慢慢低下了头。已经无法再逃避下去了。

一场漫长的绵延数载的纠葛旋涡到达顶点，终究会绞碎吞噬一切慢慢归于平静。

而无论是这场家族之战，还是，对兄长的争夺。自己都以惨败告终。

自己的败笔早就在那年夏天南贺川边就埋下了伏笔，如今终于发酵成无法逃避的结局。

扉间根本不怀疑兄长会对他下杀手。十几年的兄弟，他的一呼一吸，自己都一清二楚，感同身受。自家的傻大哥，一定会选择自尽，来促成两家结盟吧。斑给出的选择看似残酷，在他看来却是一种温柔。他很清楚千手柱间用性命换来的盟约，宇智波斑一定也会用性命去守护。

是的，这就是他的亲哥哥，千手柱间，天真又强大，温柔又残忍。

他的梦想，是斑，是和平。是和斑来一起守护和平。这两者都是他毕生的追求，这两者他一个都不会放弃——如果真的有非要牺牲一个不可的时候，那肯定是自己吧。如果这样就能换来斑的平安无事，以及忍界的和平安定，他的傻大哥一定会走在黄泉路上笑呵呵地哼着歌。

是啊，那样就是圆满了。

可是，他呢，他还剩下什么呢。

什么都不剩了。

瓦间和板间走了，父亲走了。偌大的千手祖宅空空荡荡，就只剩下了他们兄弟两个。

如果柱间牺牲了，家族结盟，斑成了盟约之首，自己还能做什么呢。不过等那时候，也没什么需要他做的了吧。

如果结局是这样的话，那倒不如……

扉间咬牙将心中喷涌而出的钝痛和辛酸咽下，单手在身后悄悄开始结印。随着复杂的手印不断变化，五脏六腑火烧一样疼起来，额头上沁出了密密麻麻的汗珠。

这是他五年前就开始研发的忍术，练习无数次早就熟能生巧，只为了能在今日这种两难的境地里能够一击制胜。他曾经希望自己永远没有用到的机会，但是没想到最后还是用在了自己身上。他几乎有些痛恨自己的多虑，又有些悲哀地庆幸自己预见了这个结局。

柱间只闭眼了两秒就做出了决断。他看向斑的眼神有温和的笑意，就好像他们不是在战场，而是像当年在南贺川边的大树枝丫下乘凉。那时候他们的关系还止步于打水漂的玩伴，还不知道彼此的姓氏，一切都风平浪静，没有人察觉平静的河面下隐藏的旋涡。

但是电光火石之间，扉间已经行动。

他抢在柱间开口前开口道：“斑，记住你说的话。”话音刚落，在柱间惊疑不定的目光刚刚投向自己的时刻，右手早已启动的结印已经完毕。

术成。

这是不可逆的献祭术。

瞬间，在柱间不可置信的目光中，扉间左手抵住胸口，向前倒去。灼烧感瞬间蔓延到全身的经络，血液，脏器。赤红的血从他紧咬的牙关汹涌而出，一部分滴落到胸前的深蓝色铠甲上。

可恶…实验的时候…根本没有…那么痛啊。扉间断断续续地想着。眼前的一切都变得缓慢而模糊。不禁想起小时候盛夏，他偷偷一个人去南贺川抓鱼，那时候兄长还没有和斑相遇。炽热的阳光下，波光粼粼的水面下似乎藏了一个又一个微小的旋涡。他情不自禁把头埋进去看。却只瞥见模模糊糊的鱼尾，在遥不可及的地方微微亮了一下就消失了。等他再使劲儿去看的时候，只剩下一丛一丛缠绵的水藻。

“扉间你做了什么？！”柱间又惊又怒，一把接起晃倒在地的弟弟。他捧起弟弟的脸颊，右手凝聚起查克拉去探查他的情况。结果让他不可置信，嘴唇都开始发抖。

扉间努力去看兄长的眼睛，口中溢出的血暂时让他说不出话了。兄长的眼睛里的着急和愤怒是那么真实，他心里有些暖融融的。

他对自己这个弟弟的爱从来不作虚假，自己早就清楚。如果自己身处险境，兄长一定会豁出一条命也会来救自己的。

只是自己，硬是要和斑去争罢了。

谁让爱是互斥的呢。总归是不服气，总归要一争高低。

而现在，现在终于有那么几分钟，兄长的眼里只剩下自己了。全心全意，只想着自己了。倾尽全力，能赢下这几分钟，也是好的。

眼前亮起来翠绿色的光，自家的傻大哥肯定将治愈术开到极限了。可惜，千手柱间能做到什么程度，作为亲弟弟的自己实在太清楚不过了。瞬间所有内脏被献祭造成的内出血以及身体机能全面衰竭，就算是忍界之神的他，也顶多为他延续几分钟的寿命罢了。

而这种程度的伤势兄长略微感知一下就明白无力回天，但是他还是不要命地耗费查克拉去修补，真是，真是……是我太不知足了。

扉间有些吃力地摸索，终于握住哥哥的手。像小时候那样轻轻捏一捏哥哥的指尖。他不知道说什么好。预测了那么多个结局，给自己安排了那么多种死因，结果他还是没想清楚自己的遗言。

毕竟说什么都抚平不了哥哥失去最后一个亲人的伤痛。也掩盖不了他费尽心机想要离间斑和哥哥的事实。

他很想说对不起，但是这种没用的话，说再多又能怎么样。

所有人都知道，宇智波斑对千手扉间的评价是一个狡猾又卑劣的忍者。扉间忍不住想，他说的真是太对了。这大概是自己唯一认可过的斑的话。

他怎么会不懂，宇智波斑是千手柱间的天启，是他的白月光，是他想要携手共进，共度一生的人。他们彼此理解，可以说心有灵犀，无可取代。

自己在某种意义上永远比不上。

可是他还是不甘心，不服气。毫不犹豫扎进这场旋涡之中。

之后他总是做梦，挣扎着想要抓住那条银色的鱼尾，但是无论怎么努力，它的身影总是轻易地从指缝中溜走，消失在密密的水藻丛中。

如果是个普通人家的女人就好了。扉间常常想。如果是女人的话，他肯定能不动声色地说服自己接受这一切，笑着在他哥哥大婚的日子给他送去祝福。自己那点隐秘的背德的畸念，一点一滴都不会漏出来。

唯独斑，自己无论如何无法接受。

不仅仅因为斑是个男人，而且还是他，是他整个家族处心积虑想要杀死的仇敌。为什么这样一个人，兄长这样把他放在心上？！

如果性别，立场，过往都无所谓的话，那为什么，不可以是自己呢？我们明明是亲兄弟，我从出生以后就一直，一直和你在一起。我们早就立誓要彼此守护。我们……

扉间知道自己在钻牛角尖，在无理取闹，他试图把自己从这个旋涡中剥离出来。但是他越是反抗，越是无能为力。

就好像洁白的衣襟上溅上去的一点油滴，圆鼓鼓的不起眼，不努力去瞧的话并不容易察觉。如果用力去擦拭，反而会沁得更深。时间久了氧化成深褐色的斑点再也无法忽略了。

直到泉奈死去的消息传来，一直以来的猜疑，怨恨，矛盾顷刻间就爆发了。

千手柱间没有察觉到自己的悲伤和沉默，是对弟弟似有若无的指责。而他对斑毁天灭地般的报复的纵容，等于狠狠扇了弟弟一个耳光。千手扉间终于认清自己无法再自欺欺人下去了。

宇智波斑对于千手柱间，永远在所有之上。

他就是那一丛一丛缠绵的瑰丽的水藻，藏在最深的水底。在他还一无所知的时候，就伸出温柔的触角，悄悄俘获了那条灵活的银鱼。

剩下的自己能做的只能是试着，在兄长心中入侵得更深一点，但是兄长的最美好的部分已经被人占据了。所以他只能选择成为伤痕，刻在兄长的心上。

刻的越深，伤的越重。

这是自私吗。可是爱本身就是最自私的东西。

泉奈不也一样吗，他选择化作了他哥哥的眼睛，换取了宇智波斑心中永远不可蒙尘的位置，以及梗在斑和柱间心间的一根刺。当时的自己鄙夷泉奈的心机，但同时也隐隐明白，自己说不定终有一天会做出同样的选择。

“不！扉间，为什么啊，为什么…”

耳边是哥哥痛苦的悲泣，扉间微弱地喘息着，脸上一片湿冷。肯定是兄长哭了，他默默想。而自己已经看不清哥哥的脸。他费力咽下一口血，知道自己的时间不多了。

“别，别哭。”扉间难得温柔地说，“我早就…想好了的。我会化作守灵永久围绕千手族堂…我会一直，守护在哥哥身边。”他从来都是管柱间叫兄长的（阿尼甲），唯独这次他偷偷换成了小时候的称呼（尼桑）。

要是我不是千手扉间，你不是千手柱间，那该多好。那样我就不必当你的弟弟，不必终生只能站在你的身后看你的背影。

可是我要不是千手扉间，你不是千手柱间，也许我连那个站在你身后的位置都得不到。

来世，会有来世吗。扉间模模糊糊地想。

如果有来世的话。

还是让我当你的弟弟吧。即便那份心意我永远无法开口。

一阵风吹过，吹散了当场的寂静。

在场的千手族人从震惊，到悲伤，陆陆续续有呜咽声传出来。一些年轻的族人擦干眼泪看向宇智波斑，眼中射出无穷无尽的仇恨。

斑还没有从急转直下的情势中回过神来。他一句话也说不出，心中居然没有一丝泉奈大仇得报的畅意。怎么会这样呢，他心中想。千手扉间就这样死了吗？他觉得自己在经历最荒诞的梦境。自己提出这样的要求，真的是为了逼死扉间吗？他不禁开始问自己。

如果是的话，那为什么等到千手扉间真的死了，他却，他却只感到了怅然若失般的迷茫呢。

只有柱间一动不动。他手上，衣襟上，裾摆上，都沾满了弟弟的血。温热的血一会儿就变冷变深。他从失控到平静下来，已经沉默很久了。但是在场没有一个人敢上前去打扰他。

他一遍一遍看弟弟的脸。弟弟的脸很平静，仿佛大愿得偿般安宁。但是每看一遍，他的神经就绷紧一分，距离崩溃就更近一点。围绕着身侧逐渐聚集起紫色的查克拉风暴。而他脚下的白色砂砾在不断升级暴走的查克拉旋涡中化为粉末。远处有乌云翻滚隐隐响起雷声，大地像蜘蛛网一样向四周龟裂开去。一场巨大的台风一般的能量旋涡自上而下形成，仿佛天地都呼应了他的悲伤。

当身边众人开始承受不了空间扭曲的压力时，柱间带着扉间的尸体突然从视野中消失了。能量旋涡顷刻消散，模糊的抖动的景象慢慢凝固成现实的光景。如果不是地上还留着一滩血迹，在场的人几乎要怀疑这短短几分钟只是一场幻觉。

千手族人无法，只好将斑带回族内暂且扣押。有年轻的族人想要手刃宇智波斑报仇，但是在场的长者阻止了他们。自家族长缺席，副族长身亡的情况下，只能将斑作为暂时对抗宇智波的筹码。只是柱间一走，明明在场众人已无一可以压制自己，斑却放弃了脱身回族的机会，沉默地选择了成为千手的俘虏。

一个月后，在千手族人欣喜又担忧的目光中，他们迎回了自己的族长。他孤身一人，还是当日从战场离开时候的那副模样，身上的血渍已经变成深沉的褐色，如同他整个人身上笼罩着的那层深重的沉郁。

没有人敢提起千手扉间的去向。

几名年轻又优秀的族人成为了族长的副手，他们殷切又忙碌地请示着各种事项，族内各种事务慢慢上轨。

一切都很顺利。仿佛千手扉间这个人从来未曾存在过。

千手柱间放出了被软禁许久的宇智波斑。这一次他不需要顶着压力了。因为没有了那个人在族人和自己之间斡旋，在绝对实力的压制下所有人都闭上了嘴。两人秘谈了很久，终于达成了忍界历史上首次家族间的结盟。

只是两个月后的结盟仪式上，两人的眼里却毫无笑意。

这场左右忍界走势，席卷两大家族，两对兄弟之间纷争纠葛的因缘旋涡，终于以千手扉间的死为契机，慢慢趋于平静。就像第一任火影千手柱间眼里隐藏的那口深深的无波的枯井。只是看似平静的水面之下，透明的水流如同人世间的爱恨纠葛一般，从来不曾停下涌动。

或许要等到将所有人都撕碎吞没其中，才能迎来最终的宁静吧。


End file.
